One Piece part one
by demonman1
Summary: This is about One Peice!


One Piece part one

**Disclaimer; I don't own One Piece**.

[A peaceful Village where pirates keep safe and duel]

Shanks; "What are you doing up there?"

Pirate; "What's that little pup doing now?" –Grin-

Luffy; "I'm going on your crew! I'm going to prove that I'm brave and not an anchor!"

[Luffy stabs near his eye to think it never hurt him...]

Shanks; "Why did you do that?"

Luffy; "It didn't even hurt one bit!"

Shanks; "You liar! That DID hurt you! You idiot! And you're not still joining my crew!"

Luffy; "WHAT? BUT I TRAINED AND TRAI-"

Shanks; "Nope, you're still not joining"

Luffy; "Aww man, not fair!"

Shanks; "The thing is, YOU CAN'T SWIM!"

Luffy; "I'll practice every day and every year, and I'll start by now!"

Shanks: Whatever, you're do your stuff, I'll do mine"

_Please wait and sit back and read this for a reason_

This story is not mine but I'm made it up for One Piece.

So, don't argue if this makes you mad and enjoy reading this story when I'm done with this extra message that everyone else don't make.

[The day where Luffy meets his power of the devil fruit]

Luffy; "When are you leaving Shanks?"

Shanks; "Maybe in 2 or 3 days"

*Luffy eats the devil fruit*

Pirate; "Where's the devil fruit?"

Shanks; "Luffy! You didn't eat the devil fruit, did you?"

Luffy; "It was a weird fruit and I ate it for dessert...didn't taste nice"

Shanks; "You idiot! If you eat that fruit, you won't be able to swim for the rest of your life!"

Luffy; "...WHAT? WHY DID I EAT, WHY?"

[10 years later...after when he ate the devil fruit he became more powerful]

Major; "When he comes back to the village, he'll bring shame to the town...that crazy lad"

Luffy; "Hmm, a whirlpool, oh well lucky that I can't swim, if I could, I'd still drown...I'd better get a pirate crew"

Luffy; "AAAGGGHHH! I'M BEING SUCKED IN!"

[After Luffy was sucked into the whirlpool he was in the middle of a pirate gang thingy]

Alvida; "Koby! Who is the fairest of them all!"

Koby; "Eh eh, y-you a-are Alvida, no one else likes you..."

*Alvida wacks koby with her spiky mace*

Pirate; "Hey! A barrel! Maybe it's got lots of grog in it!"

Pirate three; "But we need to open it"

Pirate two; I'll open it the old-fashioned way!"

*Luffy punches out of the barrel happily and yawned loudly*

Luffy; "Who the heck are you guys?"

All pirates; "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

Pirate one; "GET HIM ALREADY!"

All pirates; "ARGH! GET HIM!"

Luffy; "Sorry guys, but you're a gona GUM-GUM GATLING GUN!"

All pirates; "AGH! MY LEG! MY ARM!"

Luffy; *Search's for a storage room for food*

Luffy; "Man, my tummy rumbling...need...food"

Koby; "There's a stage room right in front of you with lot's of food"

Luffy; "ohh! FOOD!"

Koby; "*Jeez, this guy is crazy, crazy enough to die though...*"

[Outside of the pirate ship]

Alvida; "ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KOBY?"

[Alvida smashes her way through the building with her iron mace] [A spiky one!]

Luffy; "Who's the fat one?"

Alvida; "..."

All pirates; "...uhh"

Koby; "Uh-oh!"

Alvida; "I'LL KILL YOU! ARGH!"

Luffy; "GUM-GUM ROCKET!"

*Alvida flew up in the sky and never came back, thought Luffy*

Luffy; "Anyone next?"

All pirates; "Uhhh, no thanks?"

Luffy; "Someone get Koby a boat or I'll gum-gum rocket you!"

All pirates; "Uhh, ok"

[Out at sea]

Koby; "Can you navigate Luffy?"

Luffy; "No...But, can you?"

Koby; "Sure, I navigate on sea"

Luffy; "WOW! Koby! You're amazing! We are here!"

[They are now at a small village where the marin base is]

Luffy; "Now let's find Zoro that you was talking about"

Koby; "Not so loud!"

Luffy; "Now let's find a restaurant, I'm starving"

Luffy; "So, what's so famous about Zoro?"

Villages in restaurant; "AHH!"

Luffy; "What's wrong with these people?"

Koby; "Hmm, is it because of the captain's son?"

Villages in restaurant, AGAIN; "AHH!"

Luffy; "HAHAHAHA the people in there are so jumpy! I want to go in there again!"

Koby; "There it is, the marine base, well nice seeing you Luffy...but I'm not fully repaired"

Luffy; "Hmm...where is that guy?"

Koby; "You won't be able to find him jumping over the wall, maybe he's in the other corner of the wall over there"

Zoro; "Hey kid! Get out of here or I'll cut your throat!" [He meant Luffy]

Luffy; "Yeah, he is scary alright" *grin*

Koby; "I'm not sure of this, Luffy"

Captain Morgans son; "Now, now Zoro don't get upset"

Zoro; "Shut up or I'll kill you and escape or wait for 4 weeks or days!"

Captain Morgan's son; "*Kicks Zoro in the chest*"

Zoro; "AGH!"

Luffy; "Hey! You! Leave him alone or I'll defeat you and leave you here and rescue Zoro!"

Zoro; "I told you; "I'm not joining you're crew!"

Luffy; "But you never said anything about joining my crew before!"

Zoro; "SHUT UP!"

Koby; "Hey! That little girl is helping that guy!"

Little girl; "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some rice crackers"

Zoro; "Just leave me alone..."

Little girl; "But you're hungry!"

Captain Morgan's son; "Zoro, that's not a way to treat a little girl like that, gimmie that!"

Little girl; "No! There for the prisoiner!"

Captain Morgans son; "Ack! What's in there?"

Little girl; "There's suger and-"

Captain Morgan's son; "*Bashes the rice crackers on the floor and stamps on them*"

Little girl *WAAHHHH!*

Luffy; "That wasn't nice..."

Luffy; "GUM-GUM PISTOL!"

Captain Morgan's son; "Ow! Guards! Get him!"

[Guns shoot at Luffy]

[The bullet bounces back, yet still scares him!]

Koby; "What are you?"

Luffy; "I'm a rubber man!"

Koby; "Uhh, so the devil fruit does exist"

Captain Morgan's son; *Runs away*

Captain Morgan's son; "Father! (The Captain) a guy just killed the guards!"

Captain Morgan; "Really? You know why I never hurt you?"

Captain Morgan's son; "Because you're my belove-"

[Captain Morgan hits him with his axe hand]

Captain Morgan's son; "Agh! Why are you trying to kill me?"

Captain Morgan; "Because you're not fighting you're self! You just ask me all the time to kill people for you, like that time when you're hand was bleeding and I killed that pirate just because you're not brave! AGH!"

Captain Morgan's son; "Someday I will be brave when you're, dead?"

Captain Morgan; "You'll be dead right now if you don't shut up"

[Outside the marine base]

Luffy; "I'm going to free you, Zoro!"

Zoro; "Oh thanks, but NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO FREE ME WITH 100 OR MORE GUARDS!"

Luffy; "Whatever, I can beat them...with my gum-gum powers"

Zoro; "Gum-gum what now?"

Koby; "Gum-gum powers, there from the devil fruit, some people don't know if they are real so they say they don't exist"

Luffy; "They do exist now that I ate one of them 10 years ago...now I can't swim for life"

Luffy; "Now then, what were we doing? Oh yeah, GUM-GUM GATLING GUN!"

Guards; "AGH!"

Zoro; "Oh, wow NOW FREAKING FREE ME!"

Luffy; "Not freeing you if you won't join my crew..."

Zoro; "My three sword's are missing, you'll need to find them in the marine base you dumb ass"

Luffy; "Hey! There's that weirdo! Let's get him to find the three swords!"

Captain Morgan's son; "You there! Get ou- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!"

Luffy; "Tell me where Zoro's swords are"

Captain Morgan's son; "There in my office!"

Luffy; "Where is your office?"

Captain Morgan's son; "You went right past it..."

Luffy; "Now I have go back to your office and get them? AGH I hate running!"

[Inside his office]

Which one is his sword? I'll just take them all"

Luffy; "I'll take all of them..."

Zoro; "Where are my freaking swords?"

Luffy; "I didn't now what swords are yours so I brought three of them..."

Zoro; "There all mine"

Luffy; "What? Three swords are yours?"

Zoro; "I'm a three-swordsman"

Luffy; "Oh, time to free you! But are you joining my crew?"

Zoro; "Yes...if only you don't annoy me all the time"

[Luffy frees Zoro]

Zoro; "NOW YOU MADE IT TIGHTER! YOU DUMB-ASS!"

Luffy; "...I'm trying I'm trying!"

Zoro; "Finally! Three-sword style is going to cut you're throats dumb-asses!"

Luffy; "Hmm, there's noises up on the tower, let's check it out!"

Luff; "GUM-GUM PISTOL!"

Captain Morgan; "You all better not scratch that statue because it's the same thing attacking me!"

Marine officer; "Captain there's a kid trying to get up to the roof!"

Captain Morgan; "He'd better not be after my head..."

Marine officer; "Huh? You a criminal?"

Captain Morgan; "UH, never mind, forget what I sa-"

Luffy; "WOOO! Whoops, sorry to break you're statue!"

Captain Morgan; "YOU LITTLE DUMB ANT THING!"

Luffy; "Sorry, what?"

Marine office; "...You should run away, kid"

Luffy; "It's all alright I can get him

[After the battle]

Marine's; "OH MY GOD! HE FREED US! YAY!"

Luffy; "..."

Luffy; "No I never, I just defeated him"

Zoro; "Now just leave me alone dumb-ass"

Luffy; "I need a crew and your joining if you're not feeling like it! And don't call me a dumb-ass either whatever that is..."

[Luffy, Zolo and Koby are in a cafe]

Luffy; "...We need a navigator!"

Koby; you can find one somewhere in a Island somewhere or something"

Zolo; "That's not a BAD idea but I don't care if we get lost taht is; Luffy GETTING US LOST!"

Luffy; "Don't blame me because I can't even navigate!"

[Marine officer comes in]

Marine officer; "You pirates, correct?"

Luffy; "Yep!"

Marine officer; "Then please leave, our people can't be safe with pirates around"

Luffy; "Ok, we'll leave..."

Marine officer; "Hey, are these your friends?"

Koby; "Yes"

Marine officer; "Then please go" [Luffy punches koby]

Marine officer; "It's cleary that you are not friends!"

Marine officer; "Get out!"

In Koby's mind; *Did he do that on perpus? Or did he want me to join the Marine's and not join his team? Maybe my dream is that I do want to join the marine..."

[At the docks]

Koby; "Luffy! Thank you for getting me to stay here because my dream is to join marines!"

Koby; "Is that why you where punching me?"

Luffy; "Yes! That's why I punched you!"

Marine officer; "So they are your friends"

Marine officer; "Welcome aboard!"

[So, luffy and Zolo are at sea looking for a navigator]

[There Adventure has begun for finding a navigator and therefore, there heading for Arlong park]

End of part one!

Next chapter will be about;

Luffy finding a navigator called Nami but he can't leave the Island yet, Luffy has to defeat Arlong to leave the Island...


End file.
